Sólo un sueño
by nai-zarautz
Summary: Relato para un concurso de Camila Spain, sobre Camila Bordonaba y Benjamin Rojas escrito en el 2006 .


**Sólo un sueño... **

Todos sabían que aquella historia de amor duraría para siempre pero, quien les iba a decir que todo se rompería por una mala acción? Yo no lo sabía y mucho menos Benja, ni Lu, ni Feli, nadie-nadie lo sabía. Nosotros estábamos tan bien juntos, quien me iba a decir que por algo que dije todo se iba a ir por la borda?

No dejaba de pensar en él, todo me recordaba a él. Esos ojos que me enamoraron la primera vez que le vi, ese cara de muñequito que tenía, todo él me enamoró… Los días pasaron, las semanas, los meses, los años… Ya habíamos dejado atrás el colegio, yo estaba en la universidad estudiando cine como en un principio quería después de tanto darle vueltas a las cosas…

Yo, Camila Bordonaba, la chica aquella que era pura fuerza se había ido apagando con el tiempo, ya no era la misma de antes; una parte de mí se fue con él… Quién iba a pensar que yo todavía seguía enamorada de aquellos ojos, pero ya había pasado tanto tiempo que todo el mundo pensaba que ya me había olvidado de él, pero no era así… Yo le recordaba cada momento, cada vez que veía a una pareja besarse recordaba los labios y los besos que nos dimos juntos, como no pude enmendar mi error? Ya era demasiado tarde? Porqué?... Porqué te tuviste que ir? Ya sé que fue mi culpa al decirte eso pero, no sabía lo que decía Javier fue el que me dijo que estabas con otra, como pude ser tan tonta en creerle? Me utilizó como lo hizo cuando estábamos grabando Rebelde Way, Marizza se dejó engañar por Javier… Pero, qué estúpida fui! Nunca me lo perdonaré…

Lu seguía con Feli como su época cuando grabamos la serie, no se separaban ningún momento, estaban muy enamorados a pesar del tiempo que había pasado ellos seguían igual; eso era el verdadero amor! Yo lo tuve y lo dejé ir… Pero, por qué? Sólo Dios lo sabe… Por una estupidez, por un error, porque no era el verdadero amor!?!

Desde aquello que pasó de las relaciones que tuve tiempo después no funciono ninguna, él no salía de mis pensamientos, cada vez que me besaban en mi cabeza solo aparecía él…

Mi corazón sabía que jamás le olvidaría pero, mi cabeza decía que por mi bien lo debía hacer… Qué debía hacer? Hacer caso al corazón o la razón… Ni siquiera yo lo sabía, algunos días me decía que no pensase en él, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía… Todas las cosas que había en la habitación me recordaban a él, ahí tenía los discos que grabamos los RWay, la película que hicimos, los peluches que me regaló, el anillo que me dio una semana antes de que ocurriese todo… Toda mi felicidad se encontraba en esa maldita habitación… Él se había ido a España a vivir con su madre, allí se convirtió en un actor muy famoso… Las últimas noticias que supe de él es que estaba saliendo con una modelo de allí… Quién me iba a decir que todo iba a cambiar? Quién?

Camila estaba absorta en sus pensamientos mientras paseaba por el parque que tanto le recordaba a él, pero alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos. Quién podría ser?

En cambio, él había venido de España porque no podía más estar allí, no estaba enamorado de la chica con la que estaba, era divina pero, no la amaba. Su corazón gritaba otro nombre y su cabeza le decía que ella ya se habría olvidado de él. Él seguía en contacto con algunos compañeros de la serie y sabía en todo momento sobre ella, aunque años atrás acabaron su relación por una estupidez. Iba paseando por el parque por el que tantas veces había estado junto a ella.

Dos personas chocaron entre sí, las dos iban absortas en sus pensamientos ninguno de los dos estaba en el mundo real, sino que en su mundo, ese tan maravilloso en el que podían soñar sin que nadie les hiciese daño… Él instintivamente para que aquella muchacha no se cayese la agarró de la cintura…

Camila notó que se chocaba contra alguien y que esa misma persona la sujetaba para que no cayese, una sensación la recorrió el cuerpo, levantó la cabeza y no se lo podía creer…  
Aquel chico que dejó escapar estaba frente a ella, esos ojos que la volvían loca, esa sonrisa, ese todo… Él en cambio, no se lo creía había encontrado a su amada después de tantos años sin verla, una sensación como un rayo helado le atravesó el cuerpo, se quedaron mirando a los ojos hasta que él…

Xxx: Camila…  
Cami: Benjamín…

Los dos no dijeron más sabían que sus corazones y ellos mismos estaban conectados, solo con mirarse sabían que todavía se seguían amando y sin más se acercaron poco a poco uno al otro y se fundieron en un beso muy dulce e increíble que jamás se habían dado…

Al acabar supieron a través de la mirada del otro que jamás se iban a separar, los dos seguirían juntos aún con miles de obstáculos en el camino, los dos se quedaron allí, mirándose, sin creer que lo que sucedía era cierto… Ya no estaban en su mundo, era la realidad…


End file.
